Yoü & I
by can you not
Summary: He is lost, lost in her. / One-shot, ichihime, LEMON!


**title: Yoü & I**

**genre: romance**

**word count: 1,203**

**a/n: well, this one-shot gave me cancer ;q;; i had... _fun_ writing this, honestly. i'm not really good with lemons/romance in general, though, so forgive me if it sucks - i tried my best. i'm _sort-of_ satisfied with how it turned out, i hope i didn't make them too ooc or sappy. **

**i hope fanfiction net doesn't remove it for sexual content like it did to my _last_ lemon though. i'm watching you! ;w;**

**WARNING: explicit content, if you're not of age/comfortable with reading material of this kind, please hide your precious innocent eyes!**

**DISCLAIMER: bleach is the property of tite kubo.**

* * *

Yoü & I

„Ah, fuck," he grunts, burying his nose into the crook of her neck, "why do you smell so good?"

She is silent, well with words at least, small mewls escaping her lips as his rough, calloused hands wander around her body, memorizing every inch of her soft, _soft_, pale flesh, his tongue leaving wet trails down her neck and shoulders, his teeth scraping the strap of her black bra. He settles his fingers on her hips, pushing her closer to him. Feeling adventurous, he bites the strap and peels it off her shoulder in one swipe, then pulls away to look at her flushed face.

Beautiful, auburn hair cascades over her skin, ending at the bottoms of her breasts. He is thankful for her signature blue hairpins, because they remove her long bangs from her forehead, leaving her face completely exposed. Her grey, stormy eyes are darkened with something he could interpret as lust – well, he hopes so, anyway – her eyelids heavy and her lips… oh her lips. They are red and plump and swollen from their last hot make out session.

And she is so amazing. He doesn't even notice a smile that stretched his mouth, a true, genuine smile he saved only for her to see. She makes him _happy_. So happy he might just dig his gut out for being so utterly annoying with constant butterflies flying around and kicking his stomach whenever he looks at her.

His princess.

His Orihime.

"I-Ichigo-kun? Is something wrong?" she asks, worrying her bottom lip, eyeing him carefully. He groans, his chocolate gaze on her lips and _how badly he wants to kiss her again_…

"You will be the death of me… Orihime." He answers, his voice husky and seductive and he honestly believes it's not his fault. It is her who is so goddamn beautiful and _such _a cocktease.

He leans in again, captures her lips with his. She gasps in surprise and he takes it as an invitation to her warm cavern, exploring it with his tongue, colliding with her own wet muscle, dancing and melding together.

He is lost, lost in her, and he wants her. So _badly_.

The hand on her right thigh reaches underneath and pulls her leg up, so she can wrap it around his waist. He hold her close, her breasts pressing against his hard muscled chest and it feels so _good_ and so_ right_ but it's still not _enough_…

"Orihime…" he grunts, moving from her lips to her jaw, trailing hot kisses all over her skin, licking and biting along the way, down her neck. "Please…"

Ichigo Kurosaki _never_ begs. Never. Yet she makes him do it. She makes him do things completely out of character for him. And he _loves _it. No, he loves _her_. And everything she represents. Her bubbly, weird person, her overactive imagination, her obsession with red bean paste and wasabi, her wonderfully curved body, her shyness, _everything_…

"A-alright."

And before she knows it, he hoists her up, his hands kneading the muscles of her bottom, and she's being carried to her bedroom.

He throws her on the bed, leans over her, carefully enough not to crush her with his weight. His eyes lock with hers and she smiles. This is the man she loves, with all her heart. Her Ichigo.

His lips connect with the hollow of her neck once again, leaving marks and softening the wounded flesh with his tongue, and he dips lower, to the valley of her chest. He tugs the shirt off of her and unclasps the bra and is met with the most amazing view any man in the world could only dream of. He wastes no time – his lips are back, licking and sucking the hardening peak of the left breast, while his fingers give attention to the right, massaging and sometimes even pinching.

Orihime is squirming, enjoying the sensations only he could give her. Only her Ichigo knew exactly where to touch, with just enough pressure. Her vision is blurry, clouded with pleasure. She lets out a moan when he sucks on a particularly soft spot on her breast. She grabs his shirt and clumsily tries to remove it off of him. Ichigo smiles against her skin, taking the hint, and detaches his lips from her body only long enough to take the shirt off and throw it somewhere over his head. Her fingers immediately start exploring the hard muscles of his lower abdomen, the skin covering them surprisingly soft but covered with scars she didn't manage to heal.

He's back on her, moving even lower, trailing kisses on every inch of her skin, deciding not to let anything escape his ministrations. When he reaches the hem of her pants, he unzips them and soon they're off, together with the panties matching the bra.

Orihime squeaks – this isn't the first time he sees her like this, but still, every time she feels incredibly embarrassed. He simply laughs, once again searching her eyes with his for approval that she easily grants.

His head is buried between her thighs and he inhales the musky scent of her heated sex, giving it a long, sensual lick, then one more, and more, again and again, pressing his nose against her sensitive bundle of nerves, eliciting the most erotic sounds out of the auburn-haired beauty beneath him. He is careful to make her squirm but not let her reach that point of high just yet.

"I-ichi…" her moans break the silence around them, "I-I…"

His head snaps up suddenly, surprising her, but her response is silenced by yet another one of his kisses that just leave her breathless and in a haze. She can taste herself on his tongue and it makes her blush madly, but when they part his eyes are serious, just like every time.

"Orihime." The way he says her name makes goosebumps raise on her skin, all the way down to her ankles and she merely nods as he covers her with his body, removes his pants and boxers and before she knows it, he's buried in her to the hilt.

It's the most wonderful sensation she has ever felt in her life and she continues to mewl as she tries to match his thrusts, that are first gentle, but as she accommodates to him, they become rough, fast, and hard, tearing her womb and making her see stars.

He swears through his growls, biting down on her neck, but she barely registers the pain, lost in the feeling of him inside of her, the feeling of that very special ecstasy building up inside of her lower belly.

And with one last thrust and one last guttural groan and a whisper of their names, their visions turn white and their bodies grow numb and nothing makes sense anymore, it's just _them_ and their unique, private _love_…

As he rolls off of her and pulls her in his embrace immediately, she closes her eyes and drifts off to peaceful sleep and dreams of Ichigo fighting evil robots and little blue men and her, standing by his side, protecting the one thing that brings light to her life.

* * *

**fin**


End file.
